


Bruce Would Be Proud

by runningwithdinosaurs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feral Derek, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pixar Movies, Pre-Slash, Stilinski Family Feels, Terrible Pixar Puns, Tumblr Prompt, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwithdinosaurs/pseuds/runningwithdinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day a year, every year, for the past seven years, Stiles has a Pixar marathon. On one random Saturday in April (never on the actual anniversary, he couldn’t do it on the actual anniversary), he shuts himself in his room, boots up his laptop and starts with Toy Story. </p>
<p>But as has become typical in Beacon Hills, nothing goes to plan. Which is how Stiles ends up with a feral Derek Hale cuddling him while WALL-E plays in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Would Be Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another tumblr prompt! It was: "I'll never unsee that." sterek.
> 
> I'm actually pretty happy with this one. I like introspective Stiles :-)

One day a year, every year, for the past seven years, Stiles has a Pixar marathon. On one random Saturday in April (never on the actual anniversary, he couldn’t do it on the actual anniversary), he shuts himself in his room, boots up his laptop and starts with _Toy Story_.

This year, he’s just started _The Incredibles_ when a spectacular crash rings out from downstairs.

“DAD?” he shouts, leaping off his bed and sprinting out of his room, but not before grabbing his bat. He thunders down the stairs, because subtlety be damned. If it’s a creature of the night, it could have heard Stiles sniffle into his sleeve when the mom died in _Finding Nemo_. Just like he does every year. So what does the noise he makes now matter?

He skids into the living room, bat raised, and…

"Derek?"

He’s pretty sure it’s the ex-alpha crouched by his dad’s armchair, but he can only see broad shoulders and messy dark hair. Then again, the guy _is_ wearing a dark grey henley, so like, who else could it be, right?

"Derek, is that you?"

That’s when Stiles’s ears catch up with him and he hears the low-level, practically subvocal, growling. “Derek, I really hope that’s you, ‘cause otherwise I’m screwed. But you wouldn’t kill your ole buddy Stiles, right? Derek?”

The growling only gets louder. The werewolf-it has to be a werewolf because Stiles can’t deal with new supernatural creatures on Pixar day-slowly raises its head.

And yeah, it’s Derek.

Wolfed-out, completely crazy-eyed Derek.

"Oh shit," Stiles yelps and turns tail and runs.

Yes, he shows his back to a werewolf and flees. It’s not one of his prouder-or more intelligent-moments.

Stiles gets tackled almost immediately. He whacks his chin on the floor and instantly regrets the day he told his father hardwood floors were more health-conscious.

He’s throbbing with the pain shooting through his face when Derek hauls him around onto his back. Stiles really never wanted to be this close to Derek’s eyebrow-less snarl, but there it is. Derek is hovering over Stiles, his face inching closer and closer, his lip curling, grip tightening on Stiles’s arms…

"Stiles is friend, not food!" Stiles shrieks.

For whatever reason-maybe it’s his spiked heart rate or maybe Derek just _really_ loves _Finding Nemo_ -that exclamation causes Derek to pull back. His face slowly loses its snarl and morphs into something almost…dopey? He nips the air playfully and bounds away.

Stiles is left laying on the floor, his heart thumping like a hyperactive bunny, staring at the stairs up which Derek disappeared. “What even _is_ this day?” Stiles mutters, working his way onto his knees and then his feet. He rescues his bat from where Derek’s exuberance had knocked it and creeps up the stairs. “Derek?” he calls out, wondering what the werewolf could possibly be doing on the second floor of the Stilinski household.

Derek is, of course, in his room. Not only that, but he’s on Stiles’s bed. Sniffing at Stiles’s sheets and poking Stiles’s laptop. He looks up when Stiles walks in and chuffs. Stiles stares. With a little whine, Derek turns around three times, wriggles a little and shuts his eyes. Stiles slowly backs out of the room, pulls out his cell phone and thumbs to the contact “Scott’s Won’t Give a Straight Answer Witch Doctor Vet.” It’s by far the longest contact in his phonebook.

***

After being assured by Deaton that if Derek hadn’t attacked him, he _probably_ wasn’t going to (great use of qualifiers, thanks Dr. Deaton), Stiles makes his way back up to his room. Deaton told him that Derek had gotten attacked by a group of hunters and he’d been injected with a strain of wolfsbane that causes wolves to go feral. It, apparently, would wear off on it’s own. But the pack hasn’t been able to find him, and since he seemed to be happy at the Stilinski house, Stiles should just keep him there. Just to make sure he doesn’t attack any unsuspecting townsfolk or anything.

Stiles almost calls Scott, but then remembers how he’d blown Stiles off the day before to hang out with Kira, and returns his phone to his pocket. Nevermind the fact that Scott probably hadn’t called and told him about Derek because he knew it was Pixar day. But still, Stiles deserves to be a little petty-he has to babysit a feral werewolf. Worse, a feral _Derek_. So he figures it won’t hurt Scott and the gang to have to keep searching a little longer.

When he re-enters his room, Derek is still on the bed…and he’s fast asleep. Stiles will _not_ find that adorable-he will NOT! He briefly debates moving his laptop to his desk and continuing his marathon there, but the bed is so much more _comfortable_ and-screw it. Stiles sits down on the bed next to the snoozing wolf. Stiles hasn’t gotten as far as he has in life by being _cautious_. Derek shifts a little but stays asleep. Stiles restarts _The Incredibles_ and settles in to watch a family even more dysfunctional than his own.

Violet is just figuring out how to use her force field to free her family from Syndrome’s restraints when Derek stirs. He stiffens and sniffs the air suspiciously. His eyes finally slide to Stiles and Stiles, like an idiot, waves. “Hey there, buddy. Good nap?”

Derek snorts-good to know he finds Stiles intolerable no matter his state-and curls up half on top of the human.

"This…is not what I was expecting," Stiles breathes, knowing that Deaton probably purposefully forgot to mention that Derek would be more cuddly or something.

Derek ignores him and closes his eyes again.

Without really realizing it, about halfway through _Cars_ , Stiles starts stroking Derek’s hair. The older man is a warm press against him and it’s…pleasant. Derek snorts a little but doesn’t wake up or move.

But right as Stiles is shifting up to switch from _Ratatouill_ e to _WALL-E_ , Derek wakes up and growls at him. Stiles clicks the play button and sinks back on the bed, heart rabbiting in his chest, worried that he’s worn out his welcome next to the feral wolf. But as soon as Stiles settles down, more parts of his body touching Derek than he ever thought possible, Derek calms down and curls against him once more.

Stiles has no idea what to do. He remains tense as WALL-E tends to his plant on the screen. It’s not until he’s following EVE around that Stiles realizes Derek’s body is vibrating. Startled, he looks down and Derek’s fangs are bared in a snarl, his entire body rumbling as he growls lowly. Stiles tenses even more and the growl intensifies. Without thinking, Stiles brings his hand back to Derek’s hair and runs his fingers gently over the short strands. Derek quiets immediately. Stiles, though perplexed, decides not to mess with his good times and continues to pet Derek as they lay there.

It’s when they get to the part where the music swells and the robots are dancing through space-a part Stiles always thought his mom would have liked if she could have seen it-that Stiles starts to talk.

"You’re not so scary like this, you know," Stiles tells the tuft of dark hair on his chest. "Even all wolfed out, you’re like a puppy. You’d be a lot more tolerable if this is always how you were when you go all fangy." Stiles chuckled, "Then again, that might not be so great because you have to, like, instill the fear of god and lack of eyebrows into our enemies."

Derek didn’t respond, which was fine because Stiles didn’t exactly need a response from someone to carry on a conversation.

"This is probably my favorite Pixar movie. I mean, _Monsters Inc._ was awesome and it was the first one I saw in theaters-me and my mom went one Saturday, we used to hang out together all the time when my dad worked on the weekends-I mean, Mike Wazowski is practically my spirit animal, but there’s just something about this little robot saving humanity. I dunno, I’ve started _relating_ to him more recently? Not that I’ve saved the world or anything, but I get being the little guy against ridiculous odds…” Stiles trails off contemplatively. “What’s your favorite Pixar movie?”

Derek huffs at him.

"Right, feral, sorry," Stiles winces. "My dad’s favorite is _Cars_ , just like all the other boys. I bet that’d be your fave too, even if there isn’t a talking Camaro.” Stiles goes quiet for a moment and then sighs. “My mom’s favorite was the first _Toy Story_. She had this thing about liking original things. She used to tell me when-” Stiles voice breaks off, “when she was in the hospital to remember that she would always be with me like Andy’s toys were always with him. Her name…”

Stiles takes a deep breath, unable to go on. A hand on his shoulder grounds him. Stiles looks up at Derek, who’s shifted onto his side, staring intently at Stiles’s face. “She told me her name would always be written on my heart, the night before she died.”

Derek sniffs at him for a moment and then lays back down on his new favorite pillow. Stiles grins despite himself, the tight clench of memory easing up in his gut. He strokes Derek’s hair again. “Though, I have to tell you, as much as I love _WALL-E_ , I’m pretty sure I’m the only person in the world who didn’t really like _Up_ …”

***

_Cars 2_ is winding to a close (actually, the credits are playing but Stiles is too comfy to dislodge Derek to change the movie) when the pack finally finds them. They burst into his room with all of their usual subtlety and it isn’t until Scott’s jaw drops that Stiles realizes that Derek is practically laying on top of him and Stiles essentially has his arm around him.

"This is not what it looks like!" Stiles has time to squeak out before Derek is up and squatting, fangs bared, between him and this new "threat."

"Actually," Isaac’s nose is distinctly wrinkled, "you might not think that, but _Derek_ on the other hand…”

Scott whimpers and Stiles, annoyed but still willing to protect the idiots, places a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles glances down at the wolf, who looks back with a happy, content face for all of a second before he’s back to snarling at the new arrivals.

Isaac wiggles his eyebrows. Stiles blushes.

"I’ll never unsee that," Scott says forlornly.

***

(The next year, Stiles asks someone to watch the movies with him for the first time.

He and Derek lie on his bed, cuddled together. And Derek’s not even feral this time. But he still refuses to tell Stiles his favorite Pixar movie.

Stiles just _knows_ it’s _Brave_.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :-) Let me know!
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://runwiththisdinosaur.tumblr.com/). I'm always taking prompts!


End file.
